Asceso Demone
Asceso is one of the five Arch-Seraphim. Appearance Asceso as simply cut black hair with one ethereal blue eye, the other blood red. Normally he will wear black light clothing with his sword strapped to his back. The Seraphim stands at roughly 6 feet and 4 inches and is in good shape. Personality Put this in Higosha Powers and Abilities Volo: The Seraphim's version of a shunpo or sonido, Asceso is master with this technique, his skills with it even revered among the other Arch-Seraphim. The volo sounds like a sonido with a slightly louder bang. Cero: From his palm, Asceso can fire a cero that's as black as night. The power is contains is equal to that of a Cero Oscuras and can be fired at varying levels below that. Fiammeggianti catene per legare i colpevoli Summons hell's chains to Bind my enemies and restrict their movements. If their Rei is within five points of his Sei the bind is one turn. If his is more than five higher then it's for two turns. More than five higher and it doesn't effect them at all. l'inferno si riversa in terra Creates a wall of hellfire surrounding either myself or an ally that quickly expands outwards turning all it touches to ash. Il principe del Giudizio Finale dell'inferno (Can only be used in second Res) Prima fase (First Phase): Testimonianza (Testimony) (Turn 1) The marked ones actions during this phase dictate what judgement is placed upon the marked. Seconda fase (Second Phase): Decisione (Decision) (Turn 2) During this phase, the marked ones actions no longer matter, as a decision has been reached. During this phase, Ascesos announces to the battle field the judgement that has been reached. Terza fase (Third Phase): Frase (Sentence) (Turn 3) When this phase has been reached the mark on the marked bodies begins to burn slowly, extending outwards until the entire body has been marked with the sigils of hell. These sigils act as locators, allowing Ascesos to transport to the marked ones at will. Fase finale (Final Phase): Sentenza (Judgement) (Turn 4) When a decision of innocence is the markings leave the Marked bodies no worse for wear. However, if a decision of guilt is determined, then from the markings on their body, Hell chains spring forth wrapping them until movement is impossible. These chains cause a large amount of damage before all traces of them and the marks disappear. First Release In his release, Ascesos grows slightly taller and sprouts black wings from his back. His coat also parts to reveal a scarred chest, emboldened with the sigil of hell. His hair grows in length and he gains amour around various parts of his body. Second Release When releasing his full power Asceso grows to monstrous proportions, his black cloths and wings dissipate and he's only left with amount in various key places. The skin on his head burns away leaving only his skull, now with two long horns. In this form he is truly Satan himself. Seraphim Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum